


Set me Ablaze

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: How does Levi feel about Eren? Did it start out like a small flame, or did it burn like a forest fire?





	Set me Ablaze

It started out as a small spark like the first match to be thrown into a fire. It was small and fine, but it quickly started to burn and soon captivated every fiber of Levi's being. It was hot and dangerous and no matter how much his brain told him to leave, but his body yearned for more and he found himself being engulfed by flames.

It burned and every thought told him to cry out and flee, but when he felt those tan arms snake around him h felt his body succumb to the extraordinary heat. This boys touch left a fire in his wake, and Levi slowly started to realize that he could become a part of this boys flame as well. 

He's whisper in Levi's ear, place kisses down his neck and when he said 'Levi' as we tossed and turned in bed, burning together- Levi knew he could never again withstand the cold. 

"Stay with me," he'd whisper and it was at times like this that Levi wish he had the strength to say no. But, as the raven laid down beside him and watched those ocean green eyes drift closed, Levi knew that his body and soul no longer belonged to him. 

"Captain?" He's mutter into the night, his voice quiet and nervous. 

"Yes, Eren?"

"I love you."

Levi could hear the tension in the boys voice, his face just as red as a tomato. The captain could only faintly smile, a smile that only Eren got to see during times like this. 

"Me too, brat. Now go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this short fic was okay!
> 
> My one shots aren’t usually this short but it was just a quote idea that I had, hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
